


These bitter dreams (they seem to last)

by lalunaoscura



Series: Marichat may 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective!Adrien, Stubborn!Adrien, Stubborn!Marinette, adrienette - Freeform, because of course, protective!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: After being hit by an akuma, Marinette started to have nightmares with her partner - his akumatization caused traumas she couldn't forget. Even with therapy, she couldn't sleep. Good thing she had Chat Noir to help her. After months of visiting her, falling in love, revealing their identities, they promised they would be stronger together.But the final fight happened, Papillo was Gabriel Agreste and Adrien broke down. His nightmares were hunting him, he didn't know how to ask for help and he was sure of something: he didn't want to hurt his lady. So he gave up of Plagg, Chat Noir, and their relationship.This time, it was Marinette's turn to comfort him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat may 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072538
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOIRequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/gifts).



> *kicks door and sip my coffee*  
> Hurting Adrien and Marinette during our Marichat May wasn't enough. We needed more.
> 
> Hello everyone and welcome to our Christmas surprise!!!! We were inspired and we wanted to write a bit more of our collab that was so important for us. We hope you enjoy! It's a 2 part fic, so wait for part 2 tomorrow! ;)  
> We would like to thank Quantum for editing our mess again, and Amelia for all the time she heard screams and complaints and for the ideas. You both are amazing <3  
> Andddd we're gifting this fic for Noir for being the most kind, sweet and beautiful soul we had met. You're incredible, sunshine, and your love for this fic it's something we could never thank enough! <3

_ I'm just prayin' you can figure this out _

_ And when there's nothing left, you know I'll still be around _

_ And if all of this is dragging you under _

_ I'll remind you of the world and its wonder _

_ I'm just prayin' we can figure this out _

* * *

The scream was what had woke him up - and  it took him a few seconds to realize it was his own scream.

The room was dark since it was probably the middle of the night and he knew the air conditioning was on, but Adrien felt too hot. His clothes were glued to his skin because of the sweat and he felt some of it run down his back.

His heart was beating so fast that it was making his chest ache and his breathing was so out of rhythm that he didn’t know how he was still alive. 

It was the same nightmare, but this time it was worse than the other s . He had seen when Papillon’s cane hit against her head. And he was late to save her. Again.

“It is just a nightmare.” He said like he had a hundred times since the day they captured Papillon. “She is safe. She’s alive. She’s breathing.”

Unconscious, his hand brushed the other side of the bed, waiting to find her sleeping by his side like he was so used to, and finding it cold like it was abandoned.

Like nobody  had  slept by this side for days. 

_ Oh _ . Yes, that’s true. It has been days - 103 to be exact - since they shared the bed. One hundred and three days since he screamed for her to leave him alone, taking off his ring and putting it over on her desk before storming out of her apartment.

He still could hear the echo of her crying and Plagg begging him to not remove the ring. Their screams haunted him day and night. He knew he had hurt them when he had left, he knew he had hurt them  _ bad _ . But what choice did he have? Plagg deserved better than an incompetent holder like him. So many years under the same roof, and he hadn’t had the vaguest idea. He could bet that in all the years Plagg had been the kwami of destruction, he had never seen such a terrible Black Cat as him.

And Marinette? She was an amazing woman : a strong, brave, and intelligent woman. And she deserved so much better than him. A better partner, a better boyfriend. 

And a better husband too.

He looked outside his window. It was still dark.  _ What time is it?  _ He leaned over his bed to grab his phone from the side-table.

And when he unlocked the phone, the first thing he saw was her name.

**_[Marinette:]_ ** _ I had a dream about you. Are you okay? _

As tears started gathering up in his eyes, he swiped the notification away. It had been months! Why would she not leave him? Why did she keep insisting on staying with him? Why did she look at him with tears in his eyes, begging him to come back?

Because every time he looked at the tears in her eyes, his resolve to stay away from her crumbled a little bit more. 

He knew there was only one person who could save him from the darkness. And it was that one person who he could not go to.

Adrien knew she was just trying to do for him what he did for her when they were young, helping him with his nightmares and he wanted, no, he  _ needed _ her comfort but he didn’t deserve it. He almost lost her in that fight, he almost lost himself in that fight. Her nightmares about Chat Blanc almost came true because he was weak and stupid enough to never realize he was living under the enemy’s lair. She deserves someone better, someone that wouldn’t hurt her or let her almost die.

With the new Papillon streaking Paris, Marinette needed a partner. And this time he would make sure it wouldn’t be him. Anybody but him.

His phone vibrated again, but this time he didn’t pick it up and turned to the side to try to sleep. He knew he would fail, but what else could he do?

*

The fight was a long time ago, but Adrien still remembered that day like it had just happened.

_ “Chat, stop!” _

_ Marinette’s voice made him halt, his hand just mere inches away from his father’s chest. He was only a few seconds away from cataclysming Papillon to death. _

_ Papillon, the villain who had been terrorising Paris for all these years. Papillon, the enemy he had been fighting against alongside his friends. Papillon, the psychopath who had been keeping his mother captive in a vegetative state in the basement of the place he had grown up in. _

_ Papillon, who just so happened to also be Gabriel Agreste, his father. _

_ But what was he about to do, had Marinette not stopped him? Was he just about to commit a murder? Was he just about to kill his own father? _

_ “He is not worth it, Adrien.” Marinette’s voice cut into his thoughts again.  _

_ Adrien straightened up. She was right. That man deserved to rot in jail and suffer for all the wrongs he had done to Paris. To him, he deserved a worse fate than death. _

_ And if Adrien killed him, he would become like his own father. Selfish and cruel. That’s why Chat pulled his hand away and touched a blade of grass near his feet and watched it crumble. He felt his lady  _ _ get  _ _ closer to him and soon her hand was on his shoulder, caressing  _ _ it _ _. _

_ “I’m so proud of you.” She murmured and he held _ _ back _ _ his tears. She knew how much he tried to make his father proud of himself, how much he tried to make his father love him, to worry about him. _

_ And now Adrien knew it was all worthless. His father couldn’t ever love him - he was a maniac. _

_ Papillon laughed with cynicism, shifting his weight to sit back, as though he was watching a show. His jaw was starting to bruise from where Ladybug had hit him earlier. Chat looked at him with the same cold expression _ _ that _ _ he  _ _ had _ _ looked at Adrien  _ _ with _ _ for years. _

_ “You foolish child.” Papillon spoke with a condescending laugh in his voice, one that made Adrien’s skin crawl. “You should have used your Cataclysm while you still had the chance.” _

_ Chat Noir took a deep breath as he looked away. He would not let Papillon’s words get to his head. _

_ “You’re  _ weak _.” Papillon said. “We could have saved your mom, we could have brought her back in _ _ to _ _ our lives again, but instead you chose some random girl. A girl over your own mom. Do you know how much you would disappoint her?” _

_ “You don’t know anything about me!” Chat snapped. _

_ “Oh, I do. I know how weak, how stupid you are. You hold such a strong power in your hands. _ _. _ _ You could rule the world if you wanted to. We could have been so much stronger if you had chosen to fight alongside me. But no. You are always about feelings and all that nonsense, just like the dumb kid you have always been.  _ _ Just like your mother! _ _ Always running after this worthless girl. How dare you say you love your mom, that you miss her, if you are throwing the chance of having her back to us to stay with some girl that doesn’t even feel the same?” _

_ “What the fuck do you know about Marinette?” _

_ “Oh I know enough. If she really loved you, she would be willingly handing over her Miraculous to you so that we could bring your mother back. But is she? She doesn’t care about you at all.” _

_ “Adrien, he’s trying to get in your head!” Ladybug’s voice cut in. “Don’t let him do that!” _

_ “You are a disappointment to me, Adrien. I told your mom it would be better if you were never born, but she insisted on having you.” _

_ “Shut up!” Chat Noir screwed his eyes shut and covered his ears, trying to block out the villain’s words. _

_ “You’re a pathetic little thing. You are useless.” _

_ “ADRIEN, NO!” _

_ Adrien’s eyes snapped open as he heard her scream. And the first thing he saw was a purple butterfly fluttering towards him. _

_ And before he could react, Ladybug’s yo _ _ - _ _ yo snapped in front of him and captured the akuma right before it could reach him. _

_ Adrien felt  _ _ like  _ _ he could not stand up any longer. His legs gave way beneath him _ _ , _ _ and he collapsed to the floor as his transformation faded away. _

_ He didn’t notice Ladybug fighting Mayura and grabbing her  _ _ M _ _ iraculous, but Nathalie tricked his lady to take the butterfly  _ _ M _ _ iraculous back. He didn’t notice Nathalie running away with his father’s  _ _ M _ _ iraculous. _

_ He  _ _ had  _ _ failed. _

*

Adrien sat up in bed with a gasp. Another night, another nightmare. One would expect that after all this time, he would get used to them. But no. If anything, they just kept getting scarier and scarier. To the point that he could not remember when the last time he had a proper night’s sleep.

He took a few moments to calm his breathing. Then he reached over the side of his bed to grab the glass of water from his bedside table .

And that’s when he saw her.

Ladybug.

She sat on the railing of his balcony, stealing glances towards him but not looking straight for too long. Almost as if she was scared…

He noticed how she shivered slightly. With a sigh, he pushed the covers off himself and got up from the bed. Grabbing his jacket from the side of his bed, he went to the balcony.

“Go home , Marinette.” He tossed the jacket towards her, pointedly not looking at her.

“Tomorrow is Heroes Day and… and Paris would love to see Chat Noir again.”

“I’m not going.”

“Adrien…”

“Haven’t I told you enough times already that you don’t need to check on me?”

He heard her exhale, and then he heard the shuffling of fabric. 

“I just want to help you, Adrien,” he heard her whisper. Her voice was coarse, how long had it been since she had slept properly? It only made him hate himself more to realise that because of him, she was losing sleep on top of her already busy schedule.

“I don’t need your help!” Adrien whipped around. He immediately regretted his words and his voice as he saw how she cringed. “I don’t deserve it Marinette,” he went on softer, turning his gaze down at his feet. “I don’t deserve you. I am incompetent, I left you to fight alone and we lost the butterfly miraculous  _ again _ .”

“You were in shock, Adrien.”

“Yes, but you could’ve died! And I did  _ nothing _ . I am unworthy and all this is just what I deserve, okay? And I don’t want to drag you into this. So, just leave me alone.”

He felt the touch of her spandex-clad hand on his. For a moment, he wanted to give in and just let her hold his hand. But he pulled his hand away from her. 

“Remember when we were seventeen? And Sandboy Two happened? And-”

“You saw Chat Blanc and it gave you nightmares every night and Chat Noir helped you overcome your fears?” Adrien completed for her. “Yes, Marinette, I do remember.”

“You’re wrong.” Ladybug placed her hands on his arms and held on tightly. “It wasn’t Chat Noir. It was you who helped me overcome my fears.”

Adrien sighed , tiredly. 

“Let me do the same for you, Adrien,” she almost begged. “Let me help you get rid of your nightmares.”

Adrien shrugged to release himself from her grip. “I am not having nightmares , ”  h e deadpanned.

“Adrien-”

“What do you want?” He stared at her and saw her eyes getting filled with tears. “I can’t give you what you want, Marinette. I can’t give you your old Adrien or your old Chat Noir because I’m broken and there is no fixing me now.”

“Of course there is a fix, we… we were lucky enough to have a glimpse of our future and we’re together and we’re well and-” She tried to reach him , but he stepped back. “Adrien-”

“The future can change, Marinette. You even changed one once. Do you remember? When you saved me from being Chat Blanc? You changed the future.”

She gasped.

“Besides… There is no proof that you were happy in that future. Maybe you were just pretending to make our younger selves be close to each other until the final fight.”

“I would never… Adrien, you know that I love you.”

“Fuck, I love you too, Marinette, but… I’m not the one for you. If I put the damn ring back, I will be Chat Blanc and hurt you and I would never, _ever_ , forgive myself if you were hurt. Find a new partner, Mari. Not just for the black cat miraculous, but for yourself too.”

“I don’t want a new partner, Adrien.” She said, her voice pure fire and passion. “I want you and I need you.”

“You don’t need me. You just don’t realize  it yet.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

“You know what, Marinette? Go home and get some rest. I’m alright.”

He saw how her shoulders drooped. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and hold her tightly. But he could not.

So he looked away as Ladybug climbed back onto the railing and threw out her yo - yo. Just before leaving, she turned around one last time.

“You know, Plagg misses you too.”

His breath hitched for a moment and he turned to look at her, but he was too late, she was already gone.

Adrien was used to the tears, he cried almost every single day during his nightmares or when he was too deep into his depression to notice what was happening. But this time, his tears were more painful and they choked him.

He knew he was hurting her, but he didn’t know he was hurting her  _ that _ bad.

*

The park was decorated and full. Music was playing, people were having fun, and the city was celebrating and thanking all the heroes of Paris. Carapace, Rena Rouge, Ryuko, even Viperion was by her side as they watched the Mayor’s speech, but Ladybug was restless.

Because her partner was not there, his ring hanging from a necklace chain hidden under her suit. And she was looking at the crowd, really hoping he would show up. But no, he didn’t show up and she was mad at herself for believing he would.

She thought that giving her a jacket yesterday would make him a bit more susceptible to listen to her and look for therapy or at least let her approach him and help him, but nope. He was still very hurt, and she didn’t know what to do or how to approach  it or him .

She was trying really hard to keep the promise she made to older Chat - and Adrien - but he didn’t tell her how hard it would be.

“Ladybug?” Viperion asked when she moved. “Hey, LB.”

“I need to check something.” She forced a smile and before they could try to make her stay, she walked away.

She didn’t know what moved her, but she walked through the crowd. Her eyes were looking for blond e hair or something that showed her that Adrien was there, that he was ready to let her help him, that he was finally ready to open his heart.

She smiled and said hi and stopped to talk with people, but her eyes never stopped looking for someone that she knew deep down wasn’t there. She felt someone grabbing her hand and she turned around, ready to cry his name with relief, but the small hands were from a little boy.

He had beautiful dark hair - and eyes as green and beautiful as Adrien’s.

“Miss Ladybug! Where is Chat Noir?” He asked and Ladybug tried really hard to not cry. She licked her lips and forced herself to smile when her heart was aching.

“He… he is busy today, my dear. But he said hi to all his fans.”

“Oh.” The hope in the kid ’ s face disappeared and he pouted. “I miss Chat Noir. Is he okay?”

“He is. He’s just resting because the last fight was a hard… one.” She swallowed hard. “But he will come back soon, don’t worry.”

“Okay! After all, you both are partners, right?”

“Yeah. We are.” She forced a smile that couldn’t reach her eyes.

“Okay.” He squeezed a Chat Noir doll that Ladybug hadn’t noticed he was holding , and that looked too similar to her own doll. “Bye, miss Ladybug! My dad is calling me.”

Ladybug watched the kid running to a man that was wearing a hoodie over his hair. The kid pulled his wrist, making him kneel and laugh. They talked a bit then the kid pointed to Ladybug and his father turned his face towards her direction.

She lost her breath when she saw the man’s smirk. The man winked at her and she stepped further back. He shook his head, a clear sign for her stay and he grabbed his kid ’s hand before walking to disappear in to the middle of the crowd.

“You know , ”  s he whispered to no one. “I’m really trying to keep the promise I made to you, but your young self is making everything way harder.”

*

“There you are.”

Adrien turned his head so quickly when he heard her voice that she worried that he might get a crick in his neck. Their eyes met for one second, and then, he looked away once again.

“How did you find me?” He asked in a little voice.

Ladybug laughed softly as she went and sat on the swing beside his. “Do you even hear yourself? Tikki, detransformation.” When Adrien did not reply, she went on, “You weren’t at the event.”

“I know.” He sounded almost annoyed that she was there, but she knew that he was hurting and he needed her, so she swallowed a sob and forced a smile. 

“So I went to your apartment, but obviously, you weren’t there either. And then I thought where else could he be? The answer was obvious. After all… this place is special for you.”

Adrien stayed silent, so Marinette went on. “Do you remember the first time you brought me-”

“What do you want, Marinette?” Adrien snapped, interrupting her mid-sentence.

“You know what?” She said, feeling suddenly _very_ angry. “I know you’re hurt, I know discovering your father as the big villain hurt you and your feelings are totally valid, but _so are mine._ ”

Adrien looked at her with his eyes widened, not expecting her reaction. She got up and took off the necklace she was wearing.

“I’m tired. I’m tired of fighting alone, I’m tired of letting you push me away when I don’t want to be far from you. I’m tired of trying to help you and having no idea how.” She choked on her tears. “Plagg misses you, Paris misses you,  _ I  _ miss you.”

He got up without hesitation and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her hard. Marinette let herself be wrapped by him, crying all the emotions that were building up inside her chest since the last fight against Gabriel Agreste.

“I’m sorry , Marinette,” he whispered into her hair. “I did not mean to hurt you like this. I did not mean to leave you alone, fighting the akumas by yourself. You should have chosen another partner.” 

“I don’t want another partner, Adrien,” Marinette sobbed. “I want  _ my _ partner. I want  _ you _ .”

Adrien stayed silent for a while, blinking his tears away. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a tiny voice, as though he was afraid to say it aloud. “Gabriel ruined me , Marinette. Every time I think about our last fight, all I can think  of  is that purple butterfly flying towards me. I cannot let myself be akumatized, Mari. I cannot let you face your worst fear.”

“Being without you is my worst fear, Adrien.” She slowly leaned away from him to look him in the eye. “Come back. We will figure this out together. I promise.”

Before he could reply, there was a loud blast in the distance immediately followed by frenzied screams. Marinette called her transformation , and Adrien felt his blood turn to ice as he realised what it was.

“It is the best opportunity,  _ chaton _ .” Her words cut into his thoughts, and he turned to see her already taking off her pendant. She removed the ring from the pendant, and placed it in his palm.

Giving him a reassuring smile, she called for her own transformation. 

“Come on, kitty.” Ladybug extended a hand towards him. “I understand it won’t be like the old times and that it’s hard for you, but I really need you. Paris needs their kitty. You got this. Trust me,  _ mon chaton _ .”

Adrien looked back and forth between her face and the ring placed in his open palm.  _ Was he really ready for this? _

_ It is the best opportunity, _ she had said. Adrien took a deep breath.

“Come on, Adrien. You can do this. I got you. It will always be you and me against the world.”

At that last part, something shifted in his heart. He could do this. He could.

With shaking fingers, he slipped the ring onto his finger.

His old friend zoomed out of the ring. “About time, hu-”

“NO!”

In one swift move, he had taken the ring off his finger and thrown it away. Dropping to his knees, he clenched his eyes shut and pressed his hands to his ears.

“Adrien? Are you okay?” Trembling, soft hands made their way to his shoulders. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Adrien found that he could not talk. His throat had gone dry and it was almost like someone had sucked the breath out of him. He had never imagined that looking into Plagg’s eyes would be so difficult for him.

“I can’t do this, Marinette,” he sobbed. “Please, don’t make me do it again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m  _ so-sorry _ .”

“It’s alright.” She whispered as she pulled him into a hug, but he didn’t miss how tired she sounded. “It’s okay, Adrien. I’m here for you. Everytime you need me, I’m here.”

Adrien sobbed and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her hard. Ladybug closed her eyes, hiding her tears in his hair as she whispered sweet words to calm him.

“I can’t look at Plagg, not after abandoning him.” Adrien said between tears , and she cleaned them with her thumbs. “I know he doesn’t hate me, but I abandoned him and I abandoned you. And that is something I told myself that I would never do. I would never abandon someone like Gabriel did to me. ”

“You’re healing, Adrien.”

“But what if I never do?” He stared at her and he was desperate. “What if I can’t be me again?” 

She sighed and caressed his face with the back of her hand, giving him a sweet smile that still was able to make him melt with all the love and trust she had for him.

“We will have to get used to this new version of you.” She swallowed hard and looked over. “I need to go, Rena and Carapace must be wondering where I am.”

“Yeah. Sure.” He nodded and accepted her help to get up. She put the ring back on the necklace chain and handed it to him. “Mar-”

“For the day when you think you’re ready, it doesn’t matter how long it takes.”

He nodded, grabbing the chain and squeezing it against his palm. Ladybug smiled and grabbed her yo-yo, read y ing to go to the fight.

“Ladybug?” He called and she stopped, turning towards him.

“Yes?”

“Be careful, my lady. Until I’m ready to protect you, be careful, okay?”

They both didn’t notice what they were doing until it was too late. They ran to each other before they could contain themselves .  Adrien cupped her face while Ladybug clawed his shirt, and his lips covered hers when she was reaching for his.

The kiss was long and bittersweet, Paris around them disappearing. All the fear and hurt suddenly was not important. Ju s t them, that moment, that kiss , and the promise it was carrying with it .

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips , and she shivered because it was so long since she heard those words leaving his mouth. “I love you and I will always love you.”

“I love you. Always. Until my last breath.” She kissed him again and broke the kiss, grabbing his hands from around her waist to push him from her self . “Come back to me when you’re ready. I will be waiting.”

She left before he could react.

*

She didn’t stop checking on him. And Adrien stopped begging her to leave, because he knew she wouldn’t.

So three nights, he waited on his balcony with hot cocoa (the recipe she used when they were young and that she had taught him) and a blanket. They sat in silence, his blanket wrapped around her and making her hold back her tears because it made her feel like she was wrapped around him when they used to sleep together.

During the third night, she passed out with her head over his shoulder. Adrien carried her to his room, put her on his bed, covered her with his blanket , and kissed her forehead.

He grabbed an extra pillow and blanket, closed the door behind himself, and went to the couch to sleep. His mind didn’t want to shut off, willing to go to his bed and cuddle with her, to have her presence to quiet his anxious mind, but he couldn’t move.

He needed to get better for her first. He needed help,  a  professional one.

Yes, he will find help tomorrow, he decided while he fiddled with his ring. He would find a good therapist, talk about his fears and troubles, get better and beg for her to forgive him. And when he felt better, he would put his ring back, kneel in front of Plagg and ask for forgiveness.

And maybe, he will be back as Chat Noir and fight by his lady ’s side like he should be doing.

Yes, he would do that. He would seek help for his ghosts and make everything better so that he could prove to her that he loved her and wanted to be by her side.

He just hoped it wasn’t too late.

*

When he woke up, she wasn’t in his bed or in his apartment. She had left without a note.

*

His day was a living hell. Actually, not that his life was unicorns and rainbows lately, but today was the peak of bad days. He didn’t know why he was still working as a model - maybe because he couldn’t find anything else he could do to have money, since Gabriel’s and consequently Adrien’s money was locked up by police until they could prove the money wasn’t from Papillon’s _adventures_. So, Adrien had to work.

And the only thing he did all his life was model, so…

It wasn’t the first time he noticed people looking at him in that weird way, with pity or afraid that he would become a villain like his father, but today was too much. He could hear the whispered gossip.He noticed how the model that was posing with him flinched when he approached. And when he went towards her during break time to try to know what was happening and see if he could offer her some comfort, he saw her comment how she didn’t want to work with a son of a terrorist.

His ring burned against his collaborne, begging to be put on so he could show everyone who Chat Noir, the city’s beloved hero, truly was. To rub in everyone’s face that Adrien had actually fought years _against_ his father, not _beside_ him.

But if he did that, his lady’s identity would be compromised. And he couldn’t do that to her, he couldn’t put her in more danger.

So, after a very stressful day at work, Adrien just wanted to vanish from the world and never be found out again. Maybe he should move away from Paris, try a new life. His aunt had invited him to live with her for some years, after all. London was beautiful, had a lot of opportunities  so  he could try again, it was the place his mom had been born and had lived  in  until she got married. He could get a new job and try a new life in London, where he would have rainy days with tea or even hot cocoa and-

He wouldn’t have Marinette. He couldn’t leave Paris without her. He didn’t  _ want _ to be far from her, even when he knew it was the best for both of them.

It was late at night and walking around the city didn’t help his restless mind. He didn’t want to go back to his cold place where he would be alone with more troublesome problems because his mind wouldn’t shut down.

Maybe he could grab dinner and a couple of beers to relax a bit. It wasn’t like he had anything left to do anyway. He had pushed away all his old friends, he had ruined his relationship with the love of his life and nobody wanted to approach him because he was Gabriel Agreste’s son.

It was hilarious, to be honest. All his life, he wanted to be seen like the perfect son, he wanted everyone to look at him and know he was Gabriel’s son. And now… now he just wanted to have nothing to do with that man , and people kept reminding him he couldn’t escape from his father. Even inside a jail cell, he was still able to ruin Adrien’s life and happiness.

He entered the first bar he could find and asked for drinks. He knew he should eat something and not drink strong things, but his chest was aching and he wanted to let go,  at least  one day. The first glass made him feel warm, the second made him feel calm, the third made him feel different,  and  the fourth made him stop worrying. He kept drinking until he forgot what that weird pain inside his chest was and why he missed a beautiful girl with dark hair, beautiful blue eyes , and freckles that painted her skin like it was a starry night.

Adrien didn’t know how long he stayed inside that bar or how much he drank. He didn’t even remember how he got home and he prayed he had remembered to pay for the drinks he had drank as his lucidity depended on it.

He walked to his apartment, grabbing his keys to open the door, but he froze in his place because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Marinette, his lady, his love, was sitting on the floor, her back against his apartment’s door and sleeping like an angel. Her hair was tied up in her old pigtails that he loved to see on her because it made her so cute. Her clothes were wrinkled like she had squeezed and fussed with them while waiting for him, a bag was on her lap as she hugged it loosely.

He felt his eyes burning with tears. He didn’t deserve her, he wasn’t being the best person for her. He had hurt her a bit because his depression was so suffocating, he didn’t want to drag her to his darkness, and yet… there she was. Not giving up on him, still trying to reach him, to drag him back to the light, to her, to their love, like the stubborn girl he had fallen in love with.

Adrien crouched and pushed the strands of her hair that fell over her eyes to the side, watching as she sighed, still deeply asleep. She must be tired like him, she must be suffering like him. And he didn’t want her to suffer.

He opened his door and grabbed the bag, hanging on his shoulder. He didn’t want to wake her up, she looked like she was in a deep sleep, despite the uncomfortable position, but he couldn’t leave her like that.

Praying that his drunk equilibrium wouldn’t fuck up now, he picked her up, one arm behind her back and the other one behind her knees. Her head fell back and Adrien cursed, lifting her a bit more so she could put her head against his shoulder.

He carried her to his bed and put her gently on it again. He took off her shoes, his mind a bit slow because of all the alcohol. He watched her sleep, her breathing in the same steady pattern.

It looked like the old times when they were both two dorky teenagers falling in love. Him as Chat Noir, helping her with her nightmares. It was like one of those nights where they would share the bed and the earburds, listening to music, watching the other and smiling as they exchanged hugs and caresses until they could fall asleep.

He swallowed hard and went to the kitchen to grab Aspirin and water. He took one pill, drank two glasses of water , and checked what was inside her bag: a tupperware with dinner. He felt a tear  run down his cheek and he cleaned it with the back of his hand, putting her gift inside his fridge.

He went back to the room to cover her with a blanket. He needed to sit on the bed because he was a bit without balance. And when he was opening the blanket to cover her, she wrapped her arm around his waist, still very asleep.

He froze, watching her. She sighed like she was the happiest person alive, and he swallowed his tears. He took off her hair ties and took off his shoes, laying by her side. 

“Just for a few minutes.” He said as he put the blanket over her and watched as she put her arm over his chest. He hugged her back, adjusting her position so she could lay her head over his shoulder, and kissed her hair. It still smelled like vanilla and a bittersweet smile took over his face. “Just a few more minutes and I will go.”

The deafening noise inside his mind was quiet, his heart stopped beating in a weird way and he suddenly felt at peace he hadn't felt since he had discovered who his father really was. He closed his eyes and how he had lulled her to sleep several times when they were young, her warmth and her presence lulled him to sleep.

The minutes turned to hours - and he spent the night sleeping by her side.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part where things get better... eventually! ;)  
> jk, enjoy some fluff and ~kisses~

_ Dreaming _

_ I'm wide awake while I'm dreaming _

_ Seeing in your eyes what you're thinking _

_ So please don't worry _

_ Waiting _

_ Know that I'll always be waiting _

_ Do you believe what I’m saying? _

_ I’m in no hurry _

* * *

Marinette woke up feeling warm, comfortable, safe and with something wrapped around herself, probably her blanket. She hummed, her eyes still very closed because she didn’t want to wake up. She nuzzled against her pillow, frowning when she noticed it was too hard to be a pillow.

Also, it smelled too much like Adrien-  _ oh shit _ .

She opened her eyes, feeling her heart beating faster when she realized that the thing wrapped around herself wasn’t her blanket, it was Adrien’s arms.

He was hugging her. He was sleeping by her side and hugging her and letting her stay by his side.

She felt tears of relief and happiness burning her eyes and sobbed, caressing his face gently, feeling so happy and relieved that he was, slowly, letting her come back to his life like it was meant to be since the beginning.

Marinette cupped his face, brushing her thumb against his cheek, and bent to kiss his lips gently when the smell of alcohol invaded her nose and she froze. She moved away from him and got up from the bed, holding the tears that now were from the sadness and disappointment.

Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. Of course he wouldn’t wake up suddenly and realize that his fight was hard, but he must fight and she was by his side to help him to get better. It was something that would take some time and professional help.

She blamed her naive heart as she put on her shoes. She went to his kitchen, grabbed  _ Aspirin _ and water, and put them on his nightstand. She put the blanket over his body, seeing his ring still safe, and was leaving the bedroom when she heard Adrien sob.

Marinette stopped on her tracks, her hand still holding the doorknob. Did she… did she really hear him? It wasn’t the first time Adrien cried during his sleep, she noticed his restless sleep since she started to check him out.

She stayed quiet, approaching him slowly. He moved in bed, his arms trying to reach something that it wasn’t there. He sobbed again and this time he cried her name, sobbing a bit more after.

She felt her heart shattering as she sat on her side of the bed, putting her hand over his. He mumbled something and she could only understand her name, which made her worried more.

Marinette brushed his damp hair from his forehead, watching how sweaty he was. He was clearly having a nightmare and she wanted to wake him up, but she knew she needed to wake him gently.

So she kneeled on his bed, ready to wake him, but before she could do something, he sat up and screamed her name with his voice filled with despair and tears.

He sobbed loud and Marinette felt her own tears burning her eyes as she put her hand on his back. He tensed, ready to defend himself, his nightmare still playing inside his mind.

“It’s me.” She whispered and immediately, he relaxed. “It was just a nightmare,  _ chaton _ . I’m here and I'm okay.”

He turned to her and surprised both of them, throwing himself into her arms, his long ones wrapping around her as he hid his face in her chest.

She hugged him back, whispering kind words to calm his heart, as she stroked his back. She kissed his damp temple and tried to calm him like he used to calm her when she was the one waking up from her nightmares.

“We’re okay. We’re safe.” He whispered and she kissed his temple once more. “We didn’t fail.”

“We didn’t fail.” She assured him. “We are okay and we are safe. And I’m here for you.”

“I’m afraid.” He confessed and she closed her eyes. He was finally opening himself up to her, he was finally letting her approach him. Relief was running through her veins, making her heart lose the rhythm. “Of losing myself and in the end losing you too.”

“You won’t lose me, Adrien.”

“But what if I can’t control myself? What if your nightmares really do come true? What if, in the end, my suit turns white and I end up destroying you?”

She sighed and moved to make him stare at her. She cleaned his tears with her thumb, her eyes glued to his red and swollen ones, and she kissed each of them with such kindness that it made him sober faster.

“I know you are scared because I’ve been in your shoes, I’ve felt what you’re feeling. Like you, I tried to get away from people because I was afraid of hurting them and failing them. But you know what helped me? The therapy… and you. You don’t know how you coming to me every night, staying with me, sharing songs helps me. So please, let me help you. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore, Adrien. It breaks me.”

He sniffed and hugged her hard, her head against his chest, his arms around her. She closed her eyes, letting his beating heart calm her own as she caressed his waist with her hands.

“Help me.” He said.

“Always.”

They stayed hugging for some time, until Adrien was calm enough and stopped crying. Marinette stayed by his side the whole time, whispering sweet nothings and giving him little kisses on his face, temple, and mouth.

When he was a bit calmer, she asked if he wanted to eat something. He shook his head, hiding his face on her neck and kissing it slowly, making her shiver. It had been so long since he had touched her, since she had touched him, and she missed him.

“To be honest, I would love to shower. I’m smelling like shit.” He sniffed his shirt and cringed. “How could you sleep by my side all night?”

She laughed and got up and looked around his room, frowning.

“Did you see my purse?”

“I think I left it on the kitchen table.” He yawned and watched as she went to the kitchen.

While she was gone, he got up and went to the bathroom to check the damages. Swollen and red eyes? Checked. Red and puffy nose? Oh, Rudolph would be jealous. Hair worse than a rat's nest? Yeah boy. Pale skin that would make Count Dracula suggest a tan session for him? Yep.

He took off his shirt, throwing it aside and brushing his hands on his hair. He opened the faucet and washed his face, the cold water helping him feel better.

“Adrien?” Marinette called.

“Bathroom.” He said and washed his mouth. Marinette entered the bathroom, holding a lilac candle in her hands and smiled, a bit unsure. He swallowed hard, the memories of him stealing Nathalie’s lilac candles for her when they were young making him feel nostalgic as he turned towards her.

Marinette looked at him, her eyes sliding across his chest, naked and exposed, and she turned her eyes to the side, blushing. She cleared her throat and walked to the bathroom, putting the candle next to the bathtub faucet.

“So! Lilac is good for stress and I also brought this bath bomb, it’s your favorite..” She took a bath bomb from her pocket so fast that it slipped from her fingers and it would hit the floor if it wasn’t for Adrien’s reflexes. He had to bend a bit, his chest pressed against Marinette’s back to get the bath bomb with his hand before it reached the floor.

His arms locked Marinette against his chest, her back pressing against it in an intimate way that they both hadn’t share for several days. Adrien stayed still like a statue, swallowing hard as she didn’t move.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“No, it was my fault and-”

She giggled a bit and Adrien laughed, watching as she walked away. His body suddenly got cold as she did. She turned on the faucet of the bathtub and sat on the edge, testing the temperature with her hand.

She was so cozy, like she belonged to his apartment, like she had done that a million times. Yes, it wasn’t the first time they would share a bath together or where she would spend the night with him. They were adults now, who finally didn’t have to hide or run away to spend the night with their loved ones. But since the last fight, Adrien was so used to being alone in his apartment that it was a beautiful sign to see her sitting on his bathtub’s edge wearing cozy clothes and barefoot.

“Adrien?” She called him softly. He smiled and approached her, dropping the bath bomb in the tub and watched as it dissolved and filled the water with foam and scents. “I love this part, it is- _ mmph _ .” She was interrupted when Adrien’s lips touched hers, gentle and hesitating.

When she didn’t react or kiss him back, he pulled his face away, blushing. He scratched his neck, feeling unsure if he ruined everything.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t- I mean, I-”

“Adrien.” She said out loud to make him stop his babbling, and he stared at her as she tilted her head to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth covered his in a hot and long kiss.

He kissed her back and shivered when he heard her moan against his lips when he broke the kiss to bite her bottom lip. Marinette hugged him harder and his hands slid down her sides until he put both of them at the back, under her shirt. His palms were cold against her skin, but she didn’t mind his touch. Actually, it made her wrap her fingers around his hair and pull it to expose his neck to her hungry mouth.

Adrien groaned, pulling her closer until her body was glued to his and he turned his face to the side to kiss her harder. Marinette moaned again, her hands sliding down his chest until she reached the waistband of his pants.

He leaned more to intensify the kiss and Marinette yelped, wrapping her arms around him to not lose her equilibrium, making Adrien lose his instead. They both ended up inside the bathtub, Marinette ending under Adrien as water splashed around it - and on them. They stared at each other for a few seconds, still absorbing that they were soaked and with their clothes still on.

“So…” Adrien said and Marinette giggled.

“Well,  _ chaton _ , I think we both need a bath now.”

“Hey, Mari?”

“Yeah?” She said, her voice relaxed as he brushed her hair, one hand holding the towel he was using to dry it.

“Do you still have your therapist’s phone number? I was thinking about… you know, going to therapy.”

Marinette turned to him, her eyes widened. He swallowed hard and before he could say something, she crawled to his lap and hugged him hard. Adrien chuckled, hugging her with the same intensity and kissing her cheek.

“I’m so proud of you for seeking help, Adrien.”

“It’s hard to admit we need help.” He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, intoxicating himself with her scent. “But I need to get better for you.”

She adjusted her position on his lap to hold his chin with her thumb and index finger and stared at him with such compassion and love that it made his heart full.

“No, you need to get better for  _ you _ , not me. I want you to be better because  _ you _ want to for yourself. You can’t get better unless you want to.”

“I do. I want to, because I was close to losing myself. And you.” He cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “And I couldn’t let that happen. I will get better and one day I will wear this again.” He played with the ring still hanging on the necklace.

“And I will wait for you. I promise.” She kissed him again, and again, and again, until they both were breathless, their future a little unsure, both they both were together.

And together they were stronger.

*

When Marinette woke up the next day, she was alone in his bed, but a note was on his bed side with a key. She frowned and grabbed it, reading the note with a lovesick smile.

_ I had to work, but feel free to stay if you want. _

_ The key is a spare one for my apartment. If you want to come visit me or something, you don’t have to transform or wait for me outside - and sleep against my door while doing it. _

_ I love you. -A _

She smiled and grabbed the key, giving it a kiss. He was doing so well lately, letting her enter slowly, accepting slowly that it was okay not to be okay and asking for help. The promise she had done for old!Chat Noir was finally being fulfilled.

As much as she wanted to stay in bed all day, she had work. So she got up and got dressed in her clothes that were finally dry. She spent yesterday wearing Adrien’s clothes and with him. They watched movies and talked, she held his hands while he called and booked his therapy, they cooked together and just spent a good time together. They didn’t kiss, which made her a bit disappointed, but they would have plenty of opportunities soon.

She went to his kitchen and opened the fridge, ready to grab some fruit and left when she noticed something that made her freeze. Yesterday, while cooking, Adrien was the one grabbing items from the fridge, so she didn’t see what was inside it until now.

She grabbed the jar from her favorite hazelnut cream and that Adrien hated with all his heart and turned it around, seeing that it didn’t have the seal anymore. She opened it, seeing it had been used, but just a bit and a good feeling burned in her chest.

Because she remembered that the cream was almost gone before the fight with Papillon. Adrien had bought a new jar because he expected she would be around. He even had tried a bit when she insisted for months for him to try.

She hugged the jar and closed her eyes. They would make it work.

*

The next months became a routine that the two got used to. Adrien, and Marinette, went to therapy, twice a week as a couple and three days a week by themselves. It was painful for Adrien to talk about his father, his mother, the way it hurt him without mentioning that he was the one that held the cat Miraculous, but his father started to hurt him even before he had Plagg and his Miraculous that was still hanging on his neck wherever he went.

And then,one day, he tried to put the ring back. The metal was cold against his skin, his heart was beating too fast, and he could feel tears burning his throat as he stared at his kwami.

Plagg was quiet, watching Adrien. Marinette was in the corner of the room, watching everything in silence, letting them both have their moment. Her chest was burning with hope, she knew Adrien was trying almost everyday to transform and be Chat Noir again. He couldn`t exactly tell their therapist that he was Chat Noir, but he opened up about his fear of failing and hurting Marinette.

He held Plagg in his hand, kissed the kwami`s head and whispered “soon”, before removing his ring.

Adrien was still having nightmares, but this time, when he woke up scared and screaming, Marinette was there for him like he was there for her when they were younger. One night he woke up shivering and sobbing loudly, because his mother had died in front of him by his father’s hand.

Marinette was up three seconds later, turning the bed lamp on and caressing his back, covered by the damp shirt. She hugged him for several minutes, trying to make his shivers and sobs stop.

When he was a bit calmer, they laid down and cuddled, Mairnette kissing his hair and caressing his back, saying how much she loved him and how amazing he was. When she saw that it wasn’t helping a lot, she kissed his temple and got up.

“What-” He asked, confused as she walked to her bag in the corner of the room. She came back a few seconds later, holding the old iPod he had gotten her.

“Shocked that I still have it?” She teased as she laid down again.

“I’m shocked that still works.” He giggled and she rolled her eyes, unwinding the earbuds and handing one out for him. “Did you add new songs?”

“Nah. Your playlist is amazing. Can I put on my favorite song?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She licked her lips and Adrien watched curious as she scrolled through the list.

“I think you will love it. It has been my favorite song for a long time.”

He frowned, trying to find out what music it was, because their playlist was huge. Since she started using songs to cope with her nightmares, Adrien spent hours looking for the calmest songs he could find. 

Now, she was the one using songs to calm him after nightmares. Adrien smiled bittersweetly, caressing her hair, watching her through the dim light in the room, like he did a hundred times as Chat Noir sneaking in her bedroom to sleep by her side and help her with her nightmares.

Then, the melody of the song started and he felt tears burning in his eyes, because she chose the song he used to confess to her. How could he forget the melody and the lyrics of the song that was playing as they swung under the moonlight, laughing like two innocent kids?

Now they were adults, still dealing with traumas from the past, still trying to get used to how life is. They were still together, they were still very in love, they were still partners and lovers.

Marinette put her hand on his cheek, bringing her lips to his, but she didn’t kiss him. Eye to eye, she whispered the lyrics that would always make him shiver.

“ _ Cause I knew I was in love with you when we sat in silence. _ ”

Adrien smiled between tears and kissed her hard.

“I love you.” He choked and she kissed him. “I love you, I love you, I love you-”

“I love you.” She said. “Until the world ends.”

They stayed listening to songs until they both slept in each other’s arms.

*

Saturday night, Adrien grabbed her favorite wine bottle and sat by her side on the rug. They had put some pillows on it and blankets, making it very cozy for their movie night. Marinette cuddled against him, her head on his shoulder, as they watched the movie and drank wine.

During the middle of the movie she turned her face to kiss his chin. He caressed her arm, turning his face to the side to kiss her mouth, the movie suddenly forgotten as they shared a more heated kiss.

Adrien pushed her gently, making her lay on the floor. He hovered over her, panting as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him by his neck to kiss her again. Their hands started to move around, pushing clothes away. Marinette’s lips were having their way with Adrien’s neck as his hands caressed her ribs under her shirt.

“Adrien, wait-” She gasped and he stopped, sitting and taking his hands off her. Marinette bit her bottom lip almost moaning to him ‘don’t stop’, but she controlled herself. They hadn’t been intimate for a long time, she didn’t want to pressure him or rush things.

“Sorry, my lady, I got carried away and-”

“No, no! No,  _ chaton _ . Listen.” She straddled Adrien's lap and slid her hands along his shoulders to rest them loosely around his neck. He slid his hands up her thighs and placed his hands on her waist. “I want this. I wasn’t sure if you wanted it too.”

“Okay, so…” He put one hand on her left bottom cheek and his other on the middle of her back. Marinette hid her face to hide her blooshie. “This is okay?”

“More than okay.” She mumbled.

“And…” He slid his hand until he reached her bra clasp. “Can I do this?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so… I will unclasp it, okay?”

“Sure.”

But before he could, the floor under them trembled and they heard screams. Marinette jumped out of his lap and ran to her phone as Adrien checked his akuma app.

“Akuma at the Eiffel Tower.” Adrien said and Marinette cursed, calling Alya.

“Papillon Two had a lot of nights to attack, but of course they chose  _ tonight _ .”

Adrien contained his smirk as she went to the bedroom to grab her purse with cookies for Tikki. He felt adrenaline running inside his veins, asking for him to transform with her and go with her, to fight by her side, to help her and the others to protect Paris.

He was slightly better, but he still didn’t trust himself enough yet. He didn’t want to end up with an akuma inside his ring or bell and turning Marinette’s nightmares real.

Marinette came back, already transformed and ready for action. He pulled her by the wrist before she could go and cupped her face.

“Promise you’ll be careful.”

“I do. I will come back later, put the wine back in the fridge and wait for me.” She pecked his lips and grabbed her yo-yo. “Don’t be lonely without me,  _ chaton _ .”

“Be careful.” He asked again and she looked at him with the softest look that warmed his heart.

“I will. See you soon!”

Adrien was feeling restless and his hand brushed his ring. He could almost feel Plagg screaming inside it, ordering to be free. Adrien wanted to grab it, put it on his finger, transform and go to fight by his lady’s side, but a small part of his brain was still hunting him, the threat of an akuma made him hesitate.

He was getting better, slowly, but he was making progress. He, more than anybody, was anxious to be Chat Noir again, to fight by his lady’s side, to get her back and fight in sync with her like they did since they were kids.

But until he was good, until he was sure he could put his ring on without the fear of becoming Chat Blanc, he wouldn’t do it. So while his lady was fighting with her new partners, Adrien watched everything from Alya’s blog. He didn’t know how she was doing that, since Rena Rouge was fighting by Ladybug’s side, but he was glad she did some magic trick so he could watch his lady, even if it was from a distance.

She was focused, moving in sync with her partners, looking for the akuma’s weakness. Soon she called for her lucky charm and Adrien smiled when he noticed her look of concentration. 

He missed that. He missed her crazy plans, the way her creativity worked to make a simple object work in their favor. He missed the adrenaline running inside his veins, the way they knew what each other would do the next second, the way they protected each other and fought side by side.He missed Plagg, he missed the running on Paris’ rooftops, he missed being Chat Noir.

He was sad he was afraid of something that made him so happy. He was mad at his father, who ruined his life, who ruined his life, who ruined who- Adrien was to the point where he was afraid to put his ring where it belonged.

He wanted to be by his lady’s side. Watching her fight without him always made him restless, but now it was making him more determined to get better so he could put his ring back without the fear of being Chat Blanc again and fight by Marinette’s side once again.

Soon the fight was over and it didn’t take much for her to come back to him. As soon as she landed on his balcony, he pulled her by her waist, cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her hard, making her squeak. The sound made him shiver and he moaned against her mouth, hugging her harder. Ladybug melted in his arms, her hands wrapping around his hair and pulling it as she broke the kiss and panted against his mouth.

“Well, if this is the way you’re going to receive me, I think I won’t be that mad with the akumas.” She whispered against his mouth and he smirked.

“Let’s just hope the next attack won’t be tonight.” He said as he grabbed her in his arms. She licked her lips, desire and anticipation burning in her eyes.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. _ Oh _ .” He smirked and carried her to his room.

“The movi-  _ hmmph _ !”

He kissed her, laying her on his bed and laying over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with the same intensity that he was kissing her.

Adrien broke the kiss to kiss down her neck and he whispered something that her melted brain couldn’t focus enough to understand. Sensing she was distracted by his kisses, he bit her ear lobe and whispered against her ear:

“ _ Destransform _ .”

He didn’t have to ask twice.

*

They made love that night and he had to drag himself off the bed, because she was so warm and he could cuddle with her for hours. Adrien brushed his fingers over the marks on his neck, shivering with the memories of her arms and legs wrapped around his as she marked him as  _ hers _ .

He was finishing breakfast when she entered the kitchen, wearing his shirt and with her hair in such a mess it was funny to see. She yawned, sleep walking to him and putting her head against his back. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his back.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked, as she always did every morning.

“Yeah.” For the first time in weeks, he slept all night, without any nightmares of him being Chat Blanc and killing Marinette or destroying Paris. “Did you?”

“When you let me sleep, you mean.” She teased and he rolled his eyes, playfully. He looked down to put coffee on for her when he noticed her phone in her hands and the apartment rental website.

“Are you going to move?” He asked, confused.

“Oh, yeah. My rent is getting absurd and I’m going to starve if I try to stay there. I mean, I love the space I use as a craft room, but I’m not paid enough.”

She grabbed the mug Adrien had poured for her and sat on the chair, looking at her phone screen.

“You could…” He sipped his coffee and couldn’t look into her eyes. “Live here?”

Marinette didn’t say anything and Adrien raised his head, seeing her eyes widen in surprise. He looked at his coffee like it had the arguments he needed.

“I mean, you’re spending most of your time here with me anyway because my nightmares and it will be so nice if you don’t have to come and go and this apartment is huge, we can make your craft room in my office, I don’t even use it and- and I- I just love you and want you to live with me ok?” He said, feeling his cheek burning and his mouth was dry.

“Adrien.” She called softly and he looked up, afraid like a little kid who was getting scolded. She smirked, walking to him. “I would love to. When can I move in?”

He laughed in relief and kissed her until they both melted in each other’s arms.

*

It was like they were living together for years - and it was just a week.

His office was her craft room now and his closet was smaller with her clothes and stuff, but he didn’t mind at all. His sink was full of creams and female shampoo and the famous bath bombs they loved to use, but  _ he didn‘t mind _ .

To be honest, he was happier than ever.

His bed was huge, but sometimes he would wake up with Marinette over him, sleeping soundly, hugging him like he would disappear during night, the earbud still in her ear. It was like when he was just Chat helping Marinette to sleep after her panic attacks, but this time they could sleep without worrying about her parents entering the room and meeting them that way.

They could be late for work, but they always found time to kiss each other goodbye. During the cooking sessions, Adrien loved to corner her against a counter and kiss her senseless until she pushed him by his shoulder because something was burning.

And one night, after they went to Andre and had ice cream and were walking back home, they heard a loud explosion and Marinette pulled him to an alley. He grabbed her phone to check the akuma app as she tried to call Alya.

“She’s not answering. She must be with Nino. Can you try to call them?” She said as she opened her purse for Tikki to leave. “I’m meeting them there.”

“You won’t.” Adrien said, serious, and turned the phone towards her. “It’s not an akuma.”

Marinette swallowed hard when she saw that their new villain finally decided to show up. She stared at Adrien, her eyes burning with that confidence and strength that would make him proud and gushing about her for hours, but now it made him scared.

“Marinette.”

“Tikki,  _ transforme-moi _ .”

“My lady.” He begged, wrapping his hand around her wrist to stop her. “ _ Please _ .”

“Paris needs Ladybug, Adrien. You stay safe and hidden and try to call Nino and Alya, okay? I'll meet you at home later.” She kissed his cheek and grabbed her yo-yo, slipping through his fingers before he could say he wouldn’t let her go alone.

Adrien swallowed hard, texting Alya and Nino with shaking hands, saying to them to meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower and he put his phone inside his pocket, running after his lady. People were running far from the place, screaming for him to run to safety, but Adrien’s focus was only on the dark cloud over the tower.

Adrien’s attention was on the red figure moving closer and closer to the giant dark cloud. Which is growing bigger, bigger and more eerie. Adrien was panicking, his lady was getting closer to danger and he wasn’t there to protect her.

She was trying to move people to safety and looking around, certainly waiting for her partners. None of them showed up yet, and Adrien decided to run to her and help her when they heard a loud clap of thunder. He stopped, looking right and seeing the dark figure that was approaching her, just a purple cloak was visible, as it raised both arms and butterflies flew from the cloak sleeves.

“Ladybug!” Adrien screamed, but it was too late. The villain akumatized the people around Ladybug and they cornered her.

She grabbed her yo-yo to make a shield, but there were too many and she couldn’t dodge all the attacks at the same time. Her back hit one of pillars of the Eiffel Tower and for a second it was like she knew he was there, because she looked in his direction and screamed.

“Chat Noir!”

Adrien didn’t know what happened inside himself, to be honest. One moment he was shaking with fear, the next one he was tearing off the necklace and taking his ring, putting on his finger. He ran to her direction and screamed:

“Plagg,  _ transforme-moi _ !”

His transformation wasn’t even done and he was already grabbing his baton and attacking. He pushed people away from his lady, his focus only on saving and protecting her. He could hear her yo-yo, so she must be attacking too.

He turned his face to the side, searching for her, but he was pushed against one of the pillars and a hand was wrapped around his neck.

“Look who’s finally out the lair.” The female voice reached his ears and he hissed, wrapping his hands around Papillon Two’s wrist. “I knew you wouldn’t be hidden that much, kitty.”

He stopped fighting and froze.

“ _ Nathalie _ ?”

She huffed.

“It was so easy to steal the Miraculous butterfly from her hands. She was weak and thought I would help her to take her lover’s ass from the jail.” He could practically hear the venom from her words. “And it is so easy to trick you. I’m going to take your Miraculous, and then kill your lady right in front of you.”

Chat Noir kicked her and she groaned, furious. He grabbed his baton and smirked, ready to kick her ass. One by one, his partners landed right next him and they watched the villain step back, his lady landed by last and put her hand on his shoulder.

They shared a soft smile before looking at the villain again.

“So…” Chat smirked,“You were saying?”

Copy!Papillon stayed quiet and Chat could feel her eyes on him, even without being able to see her face under that cloak.

“This is not over.” She said and disappeared before they could attack her.

Chat Noir could hear his partners speaking, but his only focus was on his lady. He cupped her face, tilting it side to side to check if she was hurt. She smiled sweetly, her eyes never leaving his face as he checked her.

“You’re okay.” He said with relief and gestured to do “pound it”.

Ladybug looked at his hand, to him, and finally threw herself at him, ignoring that they had company, and kissed him  _ hard _ .

“Welcome back,  _ mon chaton _ .”

He put his forehead against hers and smiled.

“It’s good to be back.”

“OH. MY. GOD!” Rena screamed and they jumped, finally realizing they weren’t alone. They looked at their partners and Rena was shaking Carapace’s arm. “My OTP!”

“Alya, they live together.” Carapace laughed.

“Are you excited, kitty?” Viperion said with a huge smirk. “Your tail is wrapped around her leg.

Chat looked at her leg and blushed, grabbing his tail and adjusting it.

“I… I can’t control it.”

“It’s a  _ belt _ .” Rena teased.

“I-”

“Okay, enough!” Ladybug said and lifted Chat over her shoulders. “See you later.”

She went to a deserted rooftop and put him on the floor, making him laugh until he was crying. She couldn’t resist and laughed with him, they both bent over because their bellies were hurting.

Chat pulled her to his lap and cuddled her, kissing her neck. They destransformed at the same time and Plagg was smirking at them.

“Years later and you’re still a smitten kitten towards her.” He commented and Adrien grabbed the kwami, hugging it hard.

“I missed you, little glutton.”

He looked at Adrien with such pride and love that Adrien felt tears burning his eyes.

“I missed you too, kid. Where is my sugarcube?”

“Plagg!” Tikki flew to him and they hugged.

Marinette put her hand over his, brushing it against his ring. He looked at her and brushed her hair to the side, kissing her forehead.

“Hey, Mari.” He said, taking off his ring. She looked at him with her eyes widened and he laughed. “No, no, I will put it back in a second. First, I need to do something I wanted to do before the last fight against my father.”

“Yes?”

“Give me your earrings for just a few minutes, please?”

She hesitated, but in the end she took them off and placed them in his hands. He put them inside his pocket and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

“Adrien?”

“I could spend hours making it the cliche thing we wanted. Making a nice dinner or taking you out. Kneel and say all lovely words that I practiced a lot before, but it wouldn’t be emotional and important like it is now.” He said and put the ring on her finger. “Would you make me the happiest cat alive and give me the honor of being your husband?”

She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth and Adrien smiled when she sobbed.

“I don’t even know what to say.” She smiled between tears.

“Say yes.” He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. “Say you will marry me.”

“Yes. Yes, a million times,  _ yes _ .” She threw herself onto him again, making him lay on the rooftop and laugh a bit - a laugh she silenced with a long kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I knew I was in love with you when I was helping with your nightmares, when we watched the fireworks together, when we swung that night, and every single day since I met you. And I’m so glad you decided to let me stay until you fell asleep that night.”

“I’m glad you saved me from my darkness,  _ chaton _ . And I promise I will do the same for you, everyday.”

*

If someone asked Chat Noir how much he hated time travelling akumas, he would pull a list from inside his pocket and spend hours saying the reasons. But this time, he was really glad he was there to protect his lady. Okay, maybe he was hit, and yes, he was in the past, but his lady was safe and will save him soon.

And how did he know? Well, he already lived that day. And he was waiting for that day since he started to fight against akumas again.

One moment he was saving his lady and the next one he was over a tiny teenager with pigtails, who was in a red suit as red as his lady’s - her own suit?

“Ouch!”

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry!” He got up and offered his hand for his little lady.

It was delightful to see her looking at him with widened eyes and blushed.

Oh, he waited for this day  _ for months _ .

“Princess?” He called softly and held his laugh when she got redder.

“Chat Noir?”

Oh, it would be a good afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, everybody. They're going to be okay... eventually  
> muahahahah >:D


End file.
